<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green by Opalsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367775">Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong'>Opalsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bunnies and Sparkles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Humour, Nature, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, awe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Arkadyevna: Quatre/Anyone + Green</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell &amp; Quatre Raberba Winner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bunnies and Sparkles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts">arkadyevna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="credit">cover art by Opalsong</p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p>
    <audio></audio>
  </p>
<h3>Download</h3><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2020/Green.mp3">MP3</a></td>
<td>00:01:04</td>
<td>1 MB</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h3>Crosspost</h3><p>cross posted at <a href="https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first time Quatre saw a forest on earth he nearly destroyed it. He was too busy gaping to focus on landing properly.</p><p>He had seen manicured lawns and garden hedge mazes. He'd seen wild spaces and the expansive deserts.</p><p>He had never seen a wild space this lush and green and vast. You could get lost here. On purpose or by accident.</p><p>On his view screen, Duo looked just as overwhelmed.</p><p>(Then they exited and Duo sneezed five time in less than a minute and only stopped because of an anti-histamine spray. Duo glared and swore off forests, nature, forever. Quatre wanted to Live here.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>